


Pathetic Little Me

by wildflower_murals (orphan_account)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Pre-Harvest Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wildflower_murals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the Harvest Festival, Leslie tells Ben about her dreams of running for office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic Little Me

"Ben, we need to go to the grounds."

They're in Leslie's living room, putting the finishing touches on the Harvest Festival. Or at least Leslie is. She's hovering over a small model of the festival, moving papers and readjusting tiny figurines. Ben's checking the prices of food and making sure they stay inside the budget Ron made.

"Why? It's 2:30am, Leslie, and we checked every ride today. Everything's fine."

"But the curse-"

Ben gets up from the chair he's sitting in, carefully crosses the room, and stands over the model. "Leslie, there is no curse. This is going to be great, ok?"

"I know, but this is the biggest thing I've ever done in the Parks Department. I just want everything to be perfect."

Ben sighs and smiles. "Yeah. How about we go to the grounds?"

Leslie's face lights up, and she wastes no time pulling on her shoes and jacket. "We need to check out the ferris wheel."

They walk to the grounds in the dark. Pawnee is dark and deserted, and a chill goes down Leslie's back as they cross the grounds. Nobody is around at this time of night, Leslie thinks, it could be a perfect setting for - "A horror film," Ben says suddenly. "It's like a horror scenario, you know? How old are these rides?"

"Pretty old," Leslie answered. "But  we're not here to become monster hunters, Benjamin. We need to find that ferris wheel."

"That should be easy, because it's right there." Leslie looks where Ben is pointing, and sure enough, the big metal outline of the ferris wheel is in front of them.

"We're not going to  _get on it,_ are we?" Ben says uneasily.

"Uh, no. We just needed to see if it's still standing." 

"Thank god." Ben ran his hand through his (remarkably beautiful)  hair and sighed. "So now what do we do?"

"I don't know. I hope this is going to be a success, or my whole career is going to go down the drain."

"Don't say that." Ben sat down on a bench, Leslie followed.

"It's true, Ben. If the Harvest Festival fails, I won't have a chance to be president."

Ben laughed. "You think this is going to make you president?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Well, do you want to be president?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I do, but I don't know if anyone would vote for me, you know? Who would want to vote for pathetic little me?"

"Me."

Leslie rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time for sarcasm, Ice Clown."

"I'm serious. And if you don't become president, I won't be able to do this." And Ben's lips collided with Leslie's and she felt like she was floating, like the world was ending and she didn't want to let go.

"Ok, you're going to be my First Gentleman."

Ben laughed. "Great, but are you -"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Absolutely, Madame President."


End file.
